Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of batteries, such as SLI batteries used for vehicles, boats and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of improving battery performance by diminishing the effects of vibration on battery performance. Still more particularly the invention relates to plaques which may be inserted between cell elements and walls of the battery container.